Drifting
by Silver Pride
Summary: In one last burst of strength, Percy called upon the water."Goodbye." Beckendorf didn't even realise what was happening until he was floating in the ocean, Miles from the Boat. But his hand had already met its previous target. The sound of the explosion mixed with the grievous cries of the lone demigod.
1. Chapter 1

There was no time.

Standing on that boat, panting and hurt, Percy realised just how futile this mission was.

He had known.

Kronos had known for _days_.

And now, both he and Beckendorf were stranded in the middle of the ocean on a cruise ship filled with carnivorous monsters and their deranged leader.

There was so little hope now, that Percy could not push back the feeling of utter defeat.

The explosion wouldn't _kill_ Kronos. His army? Yes they would most likely die.

But so would the two demigods.

Beckendorf had so much to live for. He was getting a promising education and was in a completely serious relationship with Silena. Percy wouldn't be surprised if they live _happily ever after_.

And no matter what, Percy would _not_ let Beckendorf die.

With a new sense of determination, Percy rushed forth sword in hand and delivered an onslaught of swipes and stabs that eventually left him winded, and Kronos laughing.

"Give up Jackson! A mere sword cannot kill me" The face of Luke sneered down at him. "Face it. You are trapped and greatly outnumbered. We even have your little companion restrained."

Having already seen his friend in the mitts of monsters, Percy continued to stare at the Titan before him.

"Beckendorf?" He called tentatively.

"I'm here Percy." Came the weak reply.

"Good. Hang in there; I think I just found Mr. Goldie's weakness." Percy grinned.

Kronos' once proud facade changed to one of confusion.

"I have no weakness." He stated lowly.

"You know. I always wondered why people always called me off as dense. I can be pretty observant if I want to." Percy said nonchalantly as he slowly walked closer to the titan lord.

"What are you talking about son of Poseidon?" Kronos questioned, eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"Well contrary to all of your high and mightiness, thanks to Luke, you are still somewhat human." Percy smiled knowingly. "And humans have this pesky habit of reacting to things unknowingly."

Kronos' gold hued eyes widened in realisation.

"A moment ago, while fighting, I noticed something. With every strike that I made, you brought your left arm tighter to your side." In a matter-of-fact tone, Percy continued. "Now, I knew that Luke was intelligent, but I give him props for that location idea."

Before the army could comprehend the words, Percy yelled to Beckendorf.

"Hey buddy, do you have the time."

"Time is not important. Get off the ship!" The frantic yell could be heard over the shouts of the beasts below.

"I'll get off soon, don't worry about me." Sparing a moment, Percy turned his head to the dishevelled half blood. Their eyes met for a moment and an understanding seemed to pass between them.

Beckendorf screwed his eyes shut and prepared to trigger the bomb, monsters none the wiser.

In a single burst of power, Percy charged forward, somehow managing to dodge the scythe, and twisted Kronos' arm upward. With a final powerful jab, riptide imbedded itself in the soft flesh that lay beyond padded armor.

Still in the killing position, Percy ignored the soul-crushing scream that issued from the mighty titan and watched as a large hand descended on a dreaded watch.

In one last burst of strength, Percy called upon the water.

"Goodbye."

Beckendorf didn't even realise what was happening until he was floating in the ocean, Miles from the Boat.

But his hand had already met its previous target.

The sound of the explosion mixed with the grievous cries of the lone demigod.

...

It had been a week.

A week full of waiting.

And Annabeth could not take it anymore.

Neither Percy nor Beckendorf had returned from the mission yet.

There had been reports that the ship had in fact been destroyed, yet here she was.

Waiting.

She was not the only one though.

Grover was not eating, he was that worried. Silena did not even look in a mirror anymore, her priorities lost.

Hell, even some Ares kids were becoming anxious.

It was around diner time when she first spotted the single figure stumbling over half-blood hill.

Key word= _Single_.

It took little time for the rest of the campers to notice the stumbling body as it made its way down the hill.

Within moments, the entire population of camp had made its way to the spot where Beckendorf now lay, too exhausted to move.

"Charles!" Silena screeched as she knelt beside him, inspecting for any major injuries.

"Where is he?" Grover asked after the reunion was over and the campers stilled from their exited chattering.

With the support of Silena, Beckendorf was once again on his feet.

"The war..." He spoke in a serious tone, eyes roving from face to face, never once meeting the concerned eyes of Grover or Annabeth. "The war is now officially over."

Gasps and cheers carried in the wind as most campers started to celebrate the win.

Chiron soon pushed through the croud.

"And what of Kronos? Surely he is still alive." The wise centaur questioned doubtfully.

"Dead. Completely and utterly destroyed. His ashes are floating in the water with the rest of his army." The weary young man affirmed, eyes becoming downcast.

Chiron, having experienced far too many wars, immediately recognised the look which passed across Beckendorf's face.

"Kronos is dead... But at what cost?... Child..." Chiron clopped forward and gently forced Beckendorf to meet his eyes. "- Where is young Percy?"

Silence soon reigned over camp half blood as realisation finally hit.

"Percy Jackson saved my life on that boat." A pause. "He saved all of our lives. Gods, He saved the world."I can only hope that I will someday be able to repay him for his sacrifice. Whether in this life or the next."

Annabeth remained silent as others, who barely even knew him, bowed heads and wailed for the loss of the young hero.

Annabeth merely covered her mouth in absolute horror as she unwillingly let loose a few stray tears.

...

"No..." Grover laughed nervously, as if the very idea was ridiculous. "Percy can't be dead. I bet he is just chilling on the other side of that hill, laughing at the state this little joke has caused." At this, the disturbed satyr hurriedly trotted to the top of the hill, disappearing over the crest.

His calls of "Percy, you can come out now!" and "Quit it Percy, no one is laughing!" could be heard for hours, eventually as the sun grew scarce and the grieving began, someone was sent to retrieve the Satyr who refused to believe.

...

Next Chapter:

_The first thing he saw was the moon..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello awesome readers!

My name is Antiana and I enjoy eating pie.

And that is my great introduction *Clapping in background*

I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction ~

I must warn you that the length of each chapter depends all on my mind set and schedule.

Now, I have a few questions for you guys.

Firstly, who do you think would win in a fight, Percy or Jack?

Secondly, who is more attractive, Percy or Jack?

I know, I know. Such unfair questions!

I hope that you enjoy this chappie~

…...

The first thing he saw was the moon...

The image of the magnificent orb rippled with each passing wave.

But it was clearly the moon that stared down at him.

The pure radiating light seeped through the clear liquid that surrounded him. Each ray seemed to beckon him, calling him to follow toward their source.

With very little effort, the head of Percy Jackson broke the surface of the calming ocean.

Sea green eyes gazed confusedly up at the gleaming moon.

"How is this possible? I... I should be dead."

Percy could distinctly remember the pain of death. The wave heat that first radiated from the boiler room as the bomb was detonated. The warmth that consumed all soon began to burn, eating at the flesh.

Burning.

Screaming.

The smell of roasting bodies.

The smell of his own body burning.

Ashes scattering in the wind.

All of this took place in a matter of seconds.

And yet, here he was.

Floating aimlessly in the middle of the ocean talking to the moon as if it would answer the worlds greatest questions.

You could imagine his surprise when it did indeed answer.

"_Percy Jackson_." The soft voice of a man echoed through his head_." I have been watching you for quite some time. Your loyalty towards others has impressed many, myself included. I find it a waste when people with such strong traits and morals are killed before their skills can be fully put to use. Therefore, I give you another chance."_

Percy stared up at the moon in awe. "Who _are_ you?"

A gentle laugh was heard. "_There_ _are many powerful beings in this world, Percy. You know this from your Gods. I am merely another of those beings."_

Percy remained floating there long after the voice of the moon faded.

With a powerful push of the currents, Percy did the only thing he could at a time like this.

He began to journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke twisted through the air in long wisps, arcing and entwining in the blissful, unseen dance.

Most would stop in wonder when fate gave them the chance to see such a view, yet the only people who were in visual distance of the splendor were much too busy to appreciate something as divine as the spectacle.

Gathered in the spacious arena, the majority of half-blood's sat silent and resigned as they witnessed a single blue shroud burn.

The only sounds being the crackling of the bright orange flame, the hitched breath of the grieving, and the distant clap of waves.

Tears were shed, arguments made, and frustration high.

Many spoke of their fallen comrade. They shared the experiences that they shared with the deceased.

Tyson attempted to sing in honor of his departed brother. And although his voice was a gruff rumble from previous weeping and the fact that he broke down in fresh tears halfway through, all campers were moved by the soulful adaptation of "Somewhere over the Rainbow".

Grover had to leave.

Annabeth refused to give a word of her dead lover, claiming that speaking at the first funeral had been painful enough.

Chiron also stayed silent, mourning for yet another of his _children_.

Thalia had to be lead away when she began to curse Percy.

Beckendorf locked himself in Percy's cabin; ignoring all the pleading from his lover.

Nico watched the service in _complete_ silence.

Clarisse sat ridged in the crowd, the very likeness of indifference. Yet after the service she could be found crying by the Oceanside, convinced that Percy would be the cockroach that he always was and return at any moment.

Grover joined her there.

And together they passed the time staring out to sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy sliced through the waves, his determination powering his speed.

How long had he been gone?

They probably thought that he was dead...

Oh Gods!

He had certainly caused Annabeth to worry...She hadn't even forgiven him for the first time that he had _died_...

What would she think now?

What if she didn't like him now?

Percy snorted at the thought. He was just being paranoid.

Percy was _positive_ that Annabeth was his _true love_. And feelings that strong _could_ _not_ be wrong.

They couldn't.

...

It had taken a good amount of time -about 29 hours in fact- since Percy had awakened from his deadly slumber, and only now, after miles of open sea, did Percy catch sight of the familiar coastline.

Speeding through the remaining stretch of water, Percy could not restrain the joyous laugh that burst from his throat as his bare feet met the wet sand of shallow water...

Wait.

Bare feet?

"Awe Shite!" Percy exclaims as he realises that- not only is he lacking shoes, but _clothing_ as well. "What in Hades am I supposed to do now?"

Percy looked up at the moon for an answer.

...

"It isn't that nice to ignore people you know." Percy called.

"..." Said the moon.

"Fine, be that way." Percy shrugged. "I'll just have to swipe some new cloths."

Yet, as he continued forward, Percy began to find that he may not need the clothing after all.

As his shoulders left the submersion of the water, Percy noticed that a thin layer of water refused to leave him. The more that he exited the liquid, the more solid the water became.

Once he had completely departed the water, the son of Poseidon was clothed in a thick navy cloak.

All that Percy could say as he looked at his new attire was "...I don't think that I could do _that_ before..."

_"One of the perks of being given a chance by the Moon."_ Came the smiling voice of the moon.

Percy merely laughed as he gave a small bow to the sky. "And I thank you _greatly_ for that."

Running a steady hand over his outfit, Percy hummed in approval. "Feels like silk." Turning back to the moon. "Do you spoil everyone that you give second chances to? Or am I just awesome?"

_"I have learned from my past mistakes_." The moon replied, somehow managing to sound guilty. _"I will not make the same fault as I have before... And I shall start making up for them with you."_

Percy raised a brow at that. "I am sure that your mistakes were not all that bad. You are sounding as if you wronged the entire world."

_"I may not have wronged the world, but I did abandon someone who desperately needed me."_

"Well, you can always fix that." Percy remarked thoughtfully, but the next comment caused him to reconsider.

_"I ignored a confused child who dreadfully needed guidance for nearly three hundred years_." The moon deadpanned.

Percy stared at the moon. "Well... that might become a problem then."

_"I agree... I must leave now, the sun wishes to rise soon and I still need to trek across the sky."_

"See you later Manny." Percy waved, feeling slightly foolish as the moon did not seem to be moving at all.

As Percy began to walk along fireworks beach, a small familiar bleat stopped him.

Turning on the spot, Percy was greeted by a sight that he had never though he would have the opportunity to witness.

Clarisse slept leaning against a large rock in the sand, a small blanket covering her. Grover was also asleep, head lying atop the daughter of Ares' knees.

The comical point in this sight was the fact that Grover's hair appeared to be braided, and if Clarisse's interwove hands were a sign of anything, it was that the proud warrior had been the one to do the task.

Kneeling beside Grover, Percy gently shook his naturally thin shoulder.

Grover merely grumbled and subconsciously swatted his hand away.

"Come on G-man." Percy smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages. I finally get to see you and you won't even wake up."

Grover's eyes snapped open forcefully.

"P-percy?"

Percy grinned. "The one and only."

Grover immediately struggled to a sitting position, gently tugging Clarisse's fingers from his hair with a blush.

"Where have you been man?" Percy questioned as Grover untangled himself. "You've been gone for so long and you didn't even call. I was beginning to worry."

Grover's eyes flicked to him incredulously.

"You practically just came back from the dead and all you care about is where I've been lately?"

Percy just smiled and shrugged.

"Well," Grover began slowly, "I was just doing my _nature thing_ and I ended up in Central park. Not many nature beings actually listened to me but I managed to rally a few." At this point Grover frowned. "Everything is a bit blurry but I remember seeing a strange man... I followed him and we talked... And then I fell asleep."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You spoke with a weird man... and fell asleep?"

Grover's frown turned indignant. "No Percy, were you not listening? I spoke to a _strange_ man, not a weird man. And I say that I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I _woke up_ to..." Grover visibly gulped and glanced at Percy."- Perce, you remember the empathy link right?"

Percy nodded "Yes, but what does that have to do with..." His eyes widened as he caught the hidden meaning behind the words. "Oh... Oh gods, Grover... Are you alright?" Reaching out to his friend with a slightly shaking hand.

Grover waved away the outstretched appendage and looked down. "I felt like my very soul was being scorched by _the most_ intense heat I have ever known. It was a thousand even worse than that time that Tyson tried to play catch with heated coal." The satyr shuddered at the memory. "It was terrifying. I _knew_ that something equally or even more dreadful had happened to you. And all I did was scream..." Grover sniffed and refuse to meet Percy's eyes. "I... I tried to open my eyes... I saw the sky... But it wasn't my sky. My sky should have been filled with the leaves that undoubtedly hung above my head. This sky was filled with thick, pitch black smoke and bursts of green. I could smell the unbearable aroma of overcooked meat and the fumes of the fire. _All_ I heard was the groan of metal, the overpowering blast of an explosion, and... and horrid screaming of thousands of voices... Yours was the clearest out of all of them..." A hitch of breath was heard at this point and Grover finally lifted his tear filled eyes to meet the widened ones of the demigod before him. "And then everything went black. I knew that you had ... Kicked the bucket... And I was pretty sure that I had too."

Percy's lip twitched slightly. "Knowing you, buddy; you would probably just _eat_ the bucket."

"This is no time to joke Percy." Grover grumbled, though his lips also jerked upwards.

"Well?" Percy questioned with a hand gesture to continue. "Did you die?"

Grover attempted to glower at the child of the sea, only to smile at the wide eyed expression on his friends face. "Ya Percy. I died. What you are speaking to at this moment is the ghost of a goat boy."He answered sarcastically. Quickly becoming serious, Grover continued. "No, The next time I opened my eyes, I realised I was surrounded by black fur. Mrs. O'Leary had found me." Grover laughed. "Apparently the surrounding nature spirits got worried by my unexpected screaming and called for help. That was at around midnight, judging by the stars. And by the time that I climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's back _all_ of the pain had _stopped_..." Grover began to look guilty yet again. "I tried to sense you but I was just so exhausted. I called for hours while we headed to camp... But I got nothing." Grover's slight sniffling grew into full out sobs. "I am so sorry Percy! I should have kept trying. I-I told them all that you _had_ to be alive. How else could I have been alive? But everyone said that it was never proven that _I _would pass if you had. They thought that I was in denial! I am not in denial-" Grover's sobs were becoming hysterical and he flung himself at Percy, clutching at the strange fabric of his cloak as if it was the only thing keeping him on earth.

A low sluggish voice cut through the loud weeping of the satyr and startled Percy.

"What the hell is going on?"Clarisse mumbled as she stretched and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. "Grover? Are you crying agai-" Previously closed eyes enlarged in shock as she viewed the scene before her.

"P-Percy?" The girl gaped, mouth opened wide. "Is that... Is that really you?" Percy was utterly shocked by the hope that managed to leak into her words... yet that shock did not stop Percy from saying the next words...

"No, my dear child, you are mistaken._ I_ am the Lord of the Dance."

Clarisse simply reached her arm out...

... And very slowly...

...With the grace of a Boa Constrictor...

... _Punched_ Percy in the gut.

"Owww!" Percy glared and rubbed the bruising area. "What was that for!?"

Clarisse crossed her arms stubbornly and turned her face away from him. "That was for being stupid."

Percy scoffed. "I'm not stupid." He spat. "I'm witty and cute. That's why you _all_ love me!" He stated matter-of-factly.

Grover burst into desperate laughter and Clarisse's shoulders gave a trivial shake.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked, eyes switching between Grover and Clarisse.

"It seems that everyone _loves_ you _too_ much."Came Clarisse's suspiciously strangled reply.

Grover nodded his head. "You should'a seen your funeral. I swear, every person shed a tear."

"Not true." Clarisse stated roughly, finally turning to face them, having calmed down slightly. "Annabeth didn't cry."

Percy was slightly hurt by this news, yet he immediately regretted the thought the moment that it flitted across his mind. He didn't _want_ Annabeth to cry for him. He would have wanted her to be strong and move on.

Grover nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose... I think she was all dried out."

That statement made Percy feel even more at fault.

"She's not as bad as Beckendorf though." Clarisse pointed out.

At this point Percy butted in. "What's wrong With Beckendorf?" He questioned hurriedly. "Is he alright? He wasn't hurt on the mission right? He made it back to camp in one piece?" Thoughts of the older demigod drowning flashed through his mind before being replaced with the knowing fear that the last wave hadn't been enough to fully save Beckendorf.

Seeing the fear on Percy's face, Grover hastily set his mind at rest. "Oh no Percy, Beckendorf made it here perfectly fine." Percy sighed in relief. "He just won't stop blaming himself for your... the failed success of the mission."

Percy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why would he blame himself? He should've known that I would have gladly sacrificed myself for his life. He'd of done it for me."

Clarisse rolled her suspiciously red rimmed eyes. "Percy, you should know by now that even that knowledge wouldn't soften the blow of what you did. You practically _died_..." Her darkened eyes narrowed as she carefully scrutinize him. "How are you even alive?"She questioned emotionlessly. "Grover told me what he felt through your connection. By now you _should_ be on your way to the judgment podium in Hades."

Grover flinched at the harsh statement of truth, but Percy merely flicked his eyes towards the single luminous orb that leisurely crawled across the star studded sky.

"For all I know..." Percy started thoughtfully. "... I could be dead right now."

"Percy. Don't say things like that!" Grover hissed unexpectedly, tightening his hold around the demigod's torso.

Clarisse snorted shortly at Grover's reaction. "Grow up goat boy" Turning to Percy she grunted. "Care to explain? Because I really hope that you aren't dead."

"..." said Percy.

"..." Grover expelled breathlessly.

Clarisse realised her mistake and blushed while attempting to clarify. "Not in _that_ way! I just mean that I was taught to respect the deceased. And if you are dead, I just punched a departed soul. And that _never_ looks good on a resume..."

Grover stifled a giggle. "Nice save..."

Percy laughed outright and patted Clarisse on the arm fondly. "I knew you missed me."

"Shut up Jerkson..." Clarisse muttered.

"I _knew_ that I sensed a dead guy." Came a new voice. The three jolted in surprise as Nico materialised out of nowhere.

Strolling towards them steadily, the night child plopped down into the sand beside Clarisse.

Smirking in greeting, Nico waved at Percy. "How's it going Perce?"

The previous tension in the group vanished and was replaced by astonishment.

"You knew!?" Clarisse snarled accusingly, poking Nico harshly.

Nico laughed and brushed the hand away. "I had inkling."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Grover stated pointedly.

Nico shrugged. "No one asked" He answered simply.

"Wait." Percy broke in gaining the attention of the other three. "So I _am_ dead?"

Nico scratched the nap of his neck in contemplation. "I really hate cases like yours. I get completely confused with the logic of it all. But yes, ultimately you are dead."

Clarisse frowned. "But then how-"

_"I_ _am trying to explain_! Hush up." Nico directed at the girl. "Okay, so in simple words you died. You did _not_ go to Hades as you should have, and you _magically_ regained a body."He glared heatedly at the moon.

"There have been very few cases like yours, yet they are not _completely_ unheard of." Nico explains. "At one moment your dead and making your jolly way to the afterlife," At this point Nico begins to glower and glares daggers at the moon. "And then _someone_ decides to tear them away from us and throw them back into the world that they had previously abandoned." Nico finished with a snarl.

The awkward silence that followed this statement caused Nico to glance away from the moon and towards his companions.

Grover stared back at him, face ashen. Clarisse looked as if she was ready to run him through with her spear. Percy simply shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you have preferred it if I did not come back?" he questions, voice filled with genuine curiosity.

Nico gapped at him for a moment before realising what had sparked such a question. "Oh, No! Of course not Percy!" Nico exclaimed. "You are _definitely_ an exception."

Percy nodded in satisfaction and silently glanced longingly towards camp.

The gesture was not missed by the two demigods who smirked at each other knowingly.

"You can go if you want Percy." Clarisse stated, nodding in the direction of the cabins. "I bet you _can't wait_ to see Annabeth."

Nico laughed. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you stayed for this long. "

Grover looked between them in confusion. "What are you guys talking about? You are making it sound as if _something_ _else_ is happening in their affiliation."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dense horn-head. Of course there is _something else_ happening between them."

"Even without a Empathy link its hard _not_ to sense all of their sexual tension" Nico smirked at the badly hidden blush that had spread across Percy's face.

Grover sputtered in wide-eyed confusion. "Sexual- ... What!? B-but what happened to Rachel? I thought you two had a thing."

"Come on. We ALL knew that it wouldn't last." Nico scoffed.

Grover sat back in surrender, face contorted in utter perplexity.

Percy stared at the sand intently as he attempted to extinguish the blush that was now painted across his cheeks.

"Do we need to drag you to her or what?" Clarisse exclaimed, shoving Percy in the directions of Camp. "Go and see your damn girlfriend."

Percy laughed as he stumbled to his feet from the forced of the push.

Brushing access sand from his robes, Percy grinned at all of them. "I'm going, okay? Are you satisfied?"

Grover shrugged and Clarisse nodded curtly. Nico simply smirked while making shooing motions.

"I got it already." Percy chuckled, turning on his heels "See you guys in the morning."

And the son of Poseidon sprinted into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was the last to leave the arena, having stood by the fire until she was positive that there were no un-burnt pieces of blue cloth remaining.

Head held high, the child of Athena strode towards the one place that she considered being _Percy's_ and _hers_.

...Percy...

Not a single ripple danced across the mirror-like surface of the lake as Annabeth crouched by the shoreline. Reaching out a hesitant hand she ran her fingers through the familiar waters as if expecting that, once the small waves settled, Percy's grinning face would reveal onto the surface along with her own.

It did not.

\~O0Oo-0-oO0o~/

As the sun dipped lower through the sky the dreary call of the conch could be heard throughout the campgrounds.

Annabeth ignored the summon in favor of remaining in her sitting position on the banks of the dim pool.

After a few moments the sound of dragging footsteps sounded behind her. Not even turning, Annabeth immediately snapped at the interfering person.

"Leave. Now."

The unknown person could be heard shuffling their feet. "Well," Came the calm voice. " Chiron said that I am not allowed to go back to the pavilion unless I bring you."

Annabeth merely ignored the boy and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I am busy at the moment, if you cannot tell." She hissed.

The boy remained silent as he sat himself beside Annabeth. "Right." He said slowly. " Busy staring at a lake as if it will bring the dead to life. I have better things to do than babysit an overly theatrical little girl."

"Then leave!" She growled. "Go to your cabin or something. Just _get awa_y from me."

"Wow Annabeth. I was under the impression that you were one of the _nicer_ more _sensible_ children of Athena."

Annabeth could not help but direct her glare at the intruder, only to feel a portion of her anger drain at the sight of the red-rimmed eyes of Michael Yew.

"What do you want Michael?"She sighed wearily.

The son of Apollo blinked at the question and answered honestly.

"I would like very much to eat dinner. But seeing as you refuse to leave, I can't either."

Annabeth remained silent at that. Dipping a finger into the chilled water, she spoke. "I'm sorry Michael...I just...Cant face everyone right now." Annabeth scowled at the tremor in her voice.

To Annabeth's utmost surprise, Michael started _laughing_.

"Gods! What is wrong with all of you? Sitting around weeping over one casualty." Annabeth's anger flared.

"What's wrong with _us_? What in Zeus's name is wrong with you?! Percy is _Dead_! And if those are not tear stains on your face, your eyes must be sweating an awful lot."

"I had my tears, I can admit that." Michael placated. "But Just as you said, Percy is **dead. **And there is nothing that neither you nor I can do about it. Percy died a hero's death. If he had not done what he did, we would most likely be at war right now and much more would have paid their lives. We were _all_ willing to play the sacrificial card if it meant that our loved ones were safe." A small smile flickered at Michael's lips. "At this moment, Percy is probably celebrating the victory in Elysium."

Annabeth stared at Michael with shining grey orbs.

And she cried.

Her shoulders shook violently with each wretched sob.

And Michael gently wrapped her in a light embrace.

The two sat like that as the night sky filled with glimmering stars.

When Annabeth's tears finally dried, and her sobs turned to hiccups Michael tentatively lifted her chin to stare into her eyes.

"Better?"

Annabeth gazed at the genuinely caring face of the camper before her.

And for some unknown reason she leaned forward.

And he did too.

And their lips met.

...

And they spent the remainder of the night in each other's arms, lips never far from the other's.

...

And they both failed to notice the single form watching them with wide distressed eyes.


End file.
